Beauties and The Fearsome Five
by AnonymousZGirl
Summary: after a spell gone wrong Morgana Macawber brings five girls from the human dimension to the Macawber home and now the girls will have to get use to their new lives in the dimension they are in and also in years later they will be moving to the place where they will meet five villains...
1. Chapter 1

**Credit for Darkwing Duck goes to Disney...**

**I don't know how may chapters I will do of this maybe only a few and maybe if I get interesting comments on this story I might make it a little longer **

**anyway this chapter is a little short but I will try to make the next chapter a little longer**

**and I hope you enjoy this chapter...**

* * *

Mallory Blake was watching Tv and waiting for her friends to come over because they were going to stay over for the whole spring break and plus they made plans on what to do during their break...  
her friends were Breeze Winters, Violetta Venus, Electra Waverley and Harlena Quinn

Mallory had her hair up in a ponytail and she was wearing a black t-shirt and blue pants but no shoes as she didn't really feel like wearing her shoes and plus she didn't have anything to cover her feet so it might bite back on her if she steps on a very cold floor...

"where are those guys? they should of been here like hours ago..."Mallory said as she looks over to her left at a table that had a picture of herself and two other people that seem to be her parents

and just as she was about to give up on them coming there was a knock on the door "it's about time!"she said as she gets up off the couch and headed over to the door and open it up and sees her friends

Breeze Winters who had black hair and she has blue eyes and was wearing what look to be a light blue sweater and a dark blue skirt

the one next to her was Electra Waverley who had red hair and brown eyes and she was wearing glasses

and the outfit she was wearing was a orange t-shirt with the words that says 'light my fire' which was in red color letters

and she was wearing purple pants with some rips at the ends of them and the one next to her was Harlena Quinn who doesn't like her name very much do to the fact it sounds like well you know...Harlena tries to take things very serious and doesn't like to do anything too childish and even though her friends do care about her they do wish she would lighten up a little and stop being so serious all the time...

Harlena Quinn had on a red sweater and a pink skirt with light purple shorts underneath

and her hair was light brown hair and green eyes and she had a serious look about her

and behind her was Violetta Venus who had green eyes too and had dark brown hair instead of light brown and she was wearing a t-shirt that was a dark green color and had the words 'save the animals' on it which were in pink letters and she had on a light pink skirt on.

"sorry we are late Mallory but Violetta kept asking us to stop every time she saw a dog or cat out on it's own at night...she made as take so many trips from where the animals were at and to her house we thought we would never get here on time and we would have to call you and tell you we wouldn't be able to make it until tomorrow."Harlena said as she glares over to Violetta who blushes and looks down in shame "sorry but those poor animals needed help and I couldn't just leave them out in the cold."Violetta said as she looks shyly away as she twiddles her thumbs.

"it's okay I really don't mind and besides Violetta wouldn't be are Violetta if she didn't help a animal in need that is one of the reasons I like about her."Mallory said with a kind smile and Violetta looks over at her with gratefulness in her eyes at the kind words of understanding.

"you are too easy on her you know..."Harlena said as she heads inside followed by the other girls as Mallory rolls her eyes before she shuts the door behind her as she heads into the living room with the other girls who have took a sit down at the couch or the floor...

Electra and Harlena were both sitting on the couch while Violetta and Breeze are sitting on the floor.

"so what do you girls want to do first? maybe we can watch a movie?"Mallory asks them as Electra was the first to speak up about what they all should do "I don't really feel like watching a movie how about we go out and take a nice walk in the park we haven't done that in a long while and I just broke up with my dumb boyfriend and I really don't want to sit around here and just watch a movie when I really don't feel like it..."Electra said and Breeze looks at her with a surprise look.

"wait you and Paul broke up? why?"Breeze asks and then Harlena spoke up next "yeah I mean he is captain of the football team why would you break up?" and then Electra glares over at Harlena with a serious look on her face and says her reasons for breaking up with her boyfriend.

"he was cheating on me! and plus he promise me that as soon as we finish high school we would get married! and we were only going out for like two months and he does this to me! I am not going to go for the jocks again!"Electra said in anger as she crossed her arms over her chest and then Harlena nods her head in understanding "yeah I hear you and I guess it is understandable why you broke up with him and you could do better than him all he did was make you do his home work and he never really kissed you and not only that but something tells me he was only using you..."Harlena said as Electra sighed at the true words that her best friend just said to her "yeah your right but I just thought that a boy finally like me for me and not just because I am smart..."Electra said with a sad look on her face and then she feels someone hug her and she looks up and sees it was Mallory who was hugging her.

"it is okay Electra you don't have to worry about that jerk of a boyfriend of yours again and I agree with you that a nice walk in the park would be nice we can go right now if you all agree too?"Mallory said as she looks from Electra to the rest of the girls who after some thought they all agree to go for a walk in the park

but sadly when they get there they wont be back to Mallory's place because something or someone will take them from their home world and to a place where humans are very rare to see...

in another world in the home of a Macawber known as Morgana...

Morgana was doing a new spell that would let her travel through different worlds and she had heard of a world that is run by what is called humans and she was going to travel there and see what life was like for those beings and see what was the same and what was different...

she was saying a spell that was right now forming the portal to the very place that was the human dimension and the portal had open to what seem to be a park and she saw some human girls walking in the park and just as Morgana was about to close the portal and try again at a place that doesn't have anyone around the girls seem to be standing too close to the portal and as the portal was about ready to close it was making a sudden pull by sucking the five girls into this world and Morgana was too late to try to stop it because the girls were pulled in and they fell on top of Morgana and knocking her over on the floor and causing her to break from the spell and cause the portal to close...

"what the...what happen? where are we? and is it me or is that lady a duck?"Breeze said as she points to Morgana as she was able to get up and dust off her clothes "I don't know she seems more like a swan if you ask me."Violetta said as Morgana walks over to where the portal was and she places a hand on her forehead and let out a groan.

"well with out doing the full closing spell it would appear you five are stuck here but in the mean time I will have to change your forms to that of this worlds life forms so no one will know you don't belong here and as for where you are going to stay, you shall stay with me and my family until you can find jobs and a place of your own...now hold still this may hurt if you move..."Morgana said as she gets ready to zap the girls with her magic

and the one who was worried about what Morgana was trying to do was Mallory who didn't want herself or her friends to be hurt

"wait shouldn't we talk about this first? I mean if it is going to hurt maybe we should-"Mallory said but she was cut off by a zap from Morgana's spell she was casting and then after the spell was done Mallory and her five friends pass out on Morgana's floor as they sleep the changes took place on their bodies...

to be continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Credit for Darkwing Duck goes to Disney**

**I am sorry that I kept you waiting on this but I have been busy with another story of mine**

**and sorry this isn't much longer like I wanted to make it but I couldn't think of much to place for Chapter 2**

**but I will try to think up a idea for Chapter 3 when I can but I don't know when I will post it **

**and anyway here is Chapter 2 and sorry it isn't perfect...**

* * *

when Mallory was the first to wake up she notice something felt off and she was right and what she saw was that she had a beak  
and she look around and saw that Antropomorphic beings have took the place of her friends...

but as she look closer at them she saw that they were indeed her friends cause she got this gut feeling that it was them

Breeze was the second to wake up and she was a antropomorphic wolf

to the far left of Breeze was Violetta who was now a antropomorphic blue-winged goose

and to the right of of the two was Electra who was a antropomorphic chipmunk

and lastly was Harlena who was a antropomorphic coscoroba swan

and as Mallory look to her left she saw a mirror and it showed that she herself was a antropomorphic duck

as the rest of the girls woke up they started to ask questions on how they got there and if they will ever get home

before another word was spoken the door to the room open up and all the girls look over and sees a antropomorphic duck who was wearing a red dress and had what seem to be a apologetic look

"okay lady explain on why you brought us here and why you transform us into antropomorphic animals and please tell us if we can become human again when you send us back!?"Mallory asks in a very upset sounding voice and the young woman sighs at this before answering

"first of all I am sorry for bringing you here but it was not my intention..."she said and then suddenly the girls remember that she was the one who brought them here (even if it was a accident...) and put some kinda sleeping spell on them  
and they all thought it didn't give her the right to transform them into something that wasn't human...

seeing the confuse and upset looks on the girls faces she lets out a sigh and gives them all a gentle smile before speaking once more

"my name is Morgana Macawber I am sorry for bringing you here by accident but it is your own fault for being too close to the portal when I had open it up in the first place so I am afraid you will be stuck here and you are welcome to stay with me and my family for a while until you can well feel that you are ready to move out on your own."she said to them and the girls seem to be thinking on this and they didn't really have much choice in the matter and they knew very little of this world and perhaps Morgana could teach them

but half of the girls seem to think they shouldn't trust Morgana after what they did to them but as Harlena was about to speak up her mind about how they shouldn't trust her someone cut her off

"okay we'll stay here with you and your family until we feel like we can go out on our own but no tricks you so much as do something to show we can't trust you and we are going to have a problem are we clear?"Mallory said as she gets up and walks over to Morgana and she notice that she was all most to the woman's height but she like went up to Morgana's neck but the woman was still taller than her by a few inches...

Morgana gave her a look that showed she was a little surprise at what she said but none the less she smile at her and nods her head

"but of course and I understand and I promise that you can trust me..."Morgana said to her and then she looks at Mallory's friends

"you will be staying in here for a little bit maybe a hour or two because we still need to fix the guest rooms you girls will be staying in and so I hope you don't mind the wait."Morgana said as she heads out of the room

and as Mallory was about to walk over to a chair to sit down she feels a hand grab her arm and turn her around and she saw that she was now facing Harlena who was glaring at her

"Mallory Blake have you lost your ever loving mind?!"Harlena asks her friend with a mix of anger and surprise

"No I haven't but what choice do we have?"Mallory said with a calm voice and Harlena keeps her glare on her and trying to be a little less angry at the fact she isn't mad at the woman who brought them here and that Mallory seems to trust.

"but we can't trust her!"Harlena said as Mallory places a hand on Harlena's hand and removes her hold her arm

"I know and I don't trust her either but she is the only one that we can count on in this strange world right now so if she gives us a reasons not to trust her then we will head out of this place and find our own way home."Mallory said to Harlena who crossed her arms over her chest and turn her back to her "you really have a way to bring a good point into a argument."Harlena said as Mallory just smiles a little before shaking her head before saying "well you should have a little faith in me Harlena."Mallory said as she heads over to the chair and sit down and started to close her eyes and think on what will happen next for her and her friends...

years later...

Breeze was moving some boxes into her and her friends new home that they moved into just a few hours ago today but were still placing their stuff in the house

and even if Breeze was the only one who was bringing the stuff in the house at the moment but that was because

Mallory and Electra had went out to get food and Violetta and Harlena went to look for jobs

and so that left Breeze to do all the moving in work and as she place the last box inside and started to unpack by opening up one of the boxes when she hears something going on outside and she gets up off her knees and heads over to the door and sees what seems to be Darkwing Duck fighting the Liquidator...

Breeze and her friends have heard about Darkwing Duck on the news before she and her friends moved to

and they had heard about the villains too and Breeze never thought super villains were real well there were criminals but the criminals back in the world they came from didn't have super powers and half of the villains in this world did have super powers.

as Liquidator had Darkwing and was about to finish him off he stops when his eyes catch Breeze looking his way and for some odd reason he couldn't help but find himself lost in her eyes and forgetting all about Darkwing and that was a unwise move cause it gave Darkwing the chance to take out a empty water bottle and place a coin in it and placing it on the ground

and then hearing this Liquidator looks down and sees the coin that was in the bottle and being water he goes into the bottle and when he was grabbing the coin Darkwing shut the bottle and trapping the Liquidator inside and as Darkwing was saying that he was going to place him behind bars the Liquidator look over to Breeze who right now was rolling her eyes at what was going on between the two before turning her back and heading back inside and for some odd reason Liquidator couldn't help but blame the female wolf for Darkwing Duck beating him and now taking him to prison and yet he couldn't help but feel that he wants to know more about her cause he couldn't help but feel that there was something different about her

and so help him he would find out what that is...

to be continued


End file.
